


A Day in the Life

by hoshi (ladylune)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory, more like eichi and chiaki both love yuzuru and all 3 are married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi
Summary: He had never been fond of drinking tea just to drink it—probably a side effect from making it so many times–but the baby in his stomach was adamant about getting a taste and Yuzuru was craving like nobody’s business. That's primarily why he thought the baby was Eichi’s, considering all the food items that his mate loved and he hated but now desperately craved at weird hours of the night.But—he thought as he winced and gently rubbed at his swollen tummy—that powerful kick wasdefinitelyChiaki’s.(or the completely self-indulgent, ABO-everyone loves yuzuru and nothing hurts-AU that literally no one asked for)





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> yo! i never expected this would be my intro fic to this fandom but *shrugs* i have no more shame
> 
> couple of need to kno things:  
> 1\. this is set-in-the-future ABO AU  
> 2\. i have not thought up the details of this particular AU bc basically, i just wanted a fic w pregnant yuzuru who has his hands full w his 2 alphas  
> 3\. mpreg? yES. domestic af? BETTER BELIEVE IT. yuzuru lovin? BY ANY AND ALL CHARACS  
> 4\. i dont own enstars, this is un-beta'd, and if they're ooc i'm sorry, i tried, i only play enstars for the hot boys ok
> 
> aaaaand, with that said, i hope you enjoy the read~

\--X--

 

 

Yuzuru waddled from the counter he had been making his special decaffeinated tea on, careful not to spill a drop from the beautiful glass pot, he poured some of the freshly brewed beverage into an awaiting cup.

He had never been fond of drinking tea just to drink it—probably a side effect from making it so many times–but the baby in his stomach was adamant about getting a taste and Yuzuru was craving like nobody’s business. That's primarily why he thought the baby was Eichi’s, considering all the food items that his mate loved and he hated but now desperately craved at weird hours of the night.

But—he thought as he winced and gently rubbed at his swollen tummy—that powerful kick was _definitely_ Chiaki’s.

This was probably why it would've been easier to choose one mate, but Yuzuru was selfish when it came to his Alphas and there was no way he would've picked one over the other to share his heat with. Not knowing who the pup’s father was a minor side effect that would no doubt be figured out when the baby was born, so he was content with his decision and the waiting that came along with it.

Either way, their pup was going to be gorgeous—he just _knew_ it.

 

.

 

“...and he actually complained about it, can you believe it, baby?” Chiaki complained softly while he rubbed at Yuzuru’s bare tummy, “Midori used to be so resistant to the whole green ranger pose sets, but now he's taking things into his own hands and actually has _suggestions_. I don't know if I should be proud or upset, to be honest.”

Yuzuru let out a soft chuckle that Chiaki gently nipped him for.

“Hey, this is my time with our baby,” he playfully admonished, “no eavesdroppers allowed!”

Yuzuru turned his head and smiled up at his Alpha, “Forgive me, Chiaki-sama, but won't you allow your baby’s carrier to have at least this?”

Chiaki huffed, his cheeks red as he looked away, embarrassed. “Cheater, you know I can't handle it when you talk all polite like that,” he mumbled almost petulantly.

Yuzuru felt his heart melt as he heavily leaned back against his strong and handsome mate. Sometimes he wondered what he had done to gain the attention his superstar husband, but he wasn't going to complain—not when his mate was this adorable.

To show his appreciation and make up for his ‘eavesdropping’, he shifted himself (with an almost massive effort and a lot of awkward struggling that Chiaki helped greatly with thank you Alpha strength) so that he was sitting in his Alpha’s arms, his side snug against Chiaki’s chest. Then he leaned up and gently tugged Chiaki down to press a kiss to his lips--a kiss that Chiaki surged into, as excited and ecstatic as the first one they had shared.

Yuzuru kissed his mate until his neck was screaming at him for the awkward position, but even when he pulled away, Chiaki still didn't let up, moving his kisses down toward his collarbone and shoulder instead. When he kissed the bite mark he had left behind during their first spent heat together, Yuzuru shuddered and had to bite down on his lips to muffle his moan.

“That never gets old,” he said, his grin wide against the pale column of Yuzuru’s neck.

Yuzuru blushed and glared up at his Alpha, “If you turn me on and then leave me before helping me take care of this, I'm going to have Eichi-sama send you all the pictures while he fucks me.”

Chiaki immediately growled, deep and angry as his arms tightened visibly around Yuzuru. Then he groaned, bumping Yuzuru’s temple with his forehead, “Please don't make this hard on me, I can't go to a shoot with my mind in the gutter _again_.”

Yuzuru smiled, as fond as his canines were sharp, “Then don't start things you can't finish, Chiaki-sama. Besides, I think I'm intruding on your one-on-one with our baby, no?”

Chiaki gasped, expression shocked, “Oh no, you're right!” He gently started rubbing at Yuzuru’s swollen tummy again, “I'm sorry, baby, daddy got distracted. Now where were we…”

 

.

 

It was almost noon and Yuzuru was having a great day.

His morning started off beautifully considering that both his Alpha’s were still in bed with him when he woke up. Though Chiaki had to skip breakfast in order to make it to his newest TV shooting on time (pouting the whole way), Eichi had stayed with him and even helped him dry the dishes before he too had to leave for the office.

The house, though empty and quiet, was peaceful. As Yuzuru waddled about doing whatever chores he could do without straining himself too hard, he wondered with a fond smile, what the house would sound like with the pitter patter of tiny feet. Would their baby like it, he wondered as he dusted the library bookshelves, or would they think the place too big? He knew Eichi’s father meant well by gifting them the small estate as their wedding present, but sometimes Yuzuru wondered if moving from the cozy three bedroom apartment they had made theirs, was the right choice.

But, he thought as he looked around the room, the house was _beautiful_. And most importantly, he thought with a guilty blush, there was plenty of room should they want more children. He paused to briefly imagine his Alphas’ faces if he ever said something like that aloud and chuckled softly to himself at the reactions his mind conjured up.

The rest of the day moved by at a peaceful albeit sluggish pace; by eleven, Yuzuru had prepared a healthy meal that fit the standards set by his doctor, and was making his way to the garden with the lunch and a cup of strawberry lemonade in hand. The patio swing he had chosen to sit on was dappled with sunlight, and Yuzuru was content to sit there and soak in the warmth and breathe in the fragrant scents wafting from the nearby rose bushes even after he finished his meal.

 

.

 

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep but when he opened his eyes, the sun was setting and Eichi was sitting on the ground with his ear pressed against Yuzuru’s tummy. For a long second, Yuzuru could only smile as his inner Omega rumbled in happiness at his attentive Alpha.

When the haze of sleep faded, Yuzuru gasped in surprise at their position, “Eichi-sama, please don't sit on the ground, you'll dirty your clothes!”

Eichi chuckled and when he peered up at Yuzuru through neat blond bangs, his bright blue eyes impossibly fond. “It's a little too late for that,” he confessed, “considering how long I've been sitting here for.”

Yuzuru blushed,his mixed feelings at the position making him wring his hands nervously. Growing up as the Himemiya butler, he had been taught numerous things related to the ‘upkeeping’ and grooming of his young master. He was taught that if anyone had to kneel on the ground, it would be him.

If the head maid who had taught him all these things as a child saw them now, she would have surely punished him.

But… Eichi wasn't his young master. Eichi was his husband and his mate and his Alpha, and seeing him sit there gently rubbing his swollen stomach while radiating contentedness… Well, who was Yuzuru to ruin that?

However…

After a second of lip biting, Eichi looked up again with his smile a touch more fond—if such a thing were possible. Yuzuru tried to send him a reassuring smile, but his torn feelings must've shone through their bond because Eichi didn't even have to ask anything before he was standing upright and offering his hand.

“Shall we go to our room?” He asked, head tilted slightly to the side in a show of playfulness his smile mirrored.

Yuzuru couldn't help the relieved sigh he let out before he nodded, beaming.

Eichi kissed the mole underneath his eye and led Yuzuru back into their home, his fingers twining tightly with Yuzuru’s own as he proceeded to talk about his day.

Chiaki came running into the room an hour later, panting with exertion. “Did I—“ he gasped out before bending over to catch his breath, “d-did I miss the cuddle session?!” He managed to get out after a long second that had Yuzuru and Eichi sharing knowing, fond looks.

“Did you run all over the block, too?” Eichi drawled.

Yuzuru tried to muffle his laugh when Chiaki just whined in response, “It's your fault! You could've been more descriptive when you sent that picture, you know! A little ‘we're in the garden’ or whatever, wouldn't have hurt!”

Eichi smirked, “I believe I sent you everything you needed to figure out where we were.”

Chiaki glared, “And yet!” He yelled.

“Chiaki-sama is here now,” Yuzuru cut in before his husbands could start bickering again. He flashed his best calming smile when the two Alphas turned to him and opened his arms at Alpha still standing by the door. “Right?” He asked, tilting his head to the side for the added effect.

Chiaki brightened up like the puppy he was and immediately started shedding clothes as he bounded over. By the time he was cuddled into Yuzuru’s other side, he was half naked and sighing happily at the skin contact.

Eichi, who had relaxed immensely on his other side, continued to trace patterns on Yuzuru’s swollen stomach, making constellations from the faint stretch marks there.

Yuzuru, who was finally content in the combined warmth and safety of his two Alpha’s, melted into the pillows with a small hum. After a long couple of minutes where they did nothing but bask in each other’s presence, Yuzuru asked a soft, “How was the shoot, Chiaki-sama?”

When he got no answer from the Alpha, or even a comment from his other Alpha, Yuzuru opened his eyes and immediately smiled.

Chiaki was asleep, his face all but smooshed into Yuzuru’s stomach from where he had been kissing it before. Eichi, on his other side, was also similarly asleep, the small smile he wore even in his dreams, and the hand that was still placed protectively over his stomach, melting Yuzuru’s heart.

With a small bit of struggling, Yuzuru managed to pull the blankets over all three of them. Then, with a content hum, he laid back down and waited for sleep to take him.

 

 

\--X--

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it this far, congrats!
> 
> kudos are buttons of love and comments will be read through happy emo tears. if you want to talk to me about how beautiful yuzuru is, i yodel my praises on twitter [@hoshiwrites](https://twitter.com/hoshiwrites) so come say hi! since i also have like, 5 ficlets of this AU i'm probably going to update this fic. probably. (dont ever trust me when i say these things, i have a really bad track record orz) other than that, thanks again for reading and i hope you have a lovely day~


End file.
